


i'll meet you (in hell)

by ImotoChan



Series: klance week, 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Yet..., anyway, day 3 prompt: hell/heaven, i might end up continuing this au bc its kinda cool??, ok this isnt very shippy, tbh its mostly hell bc theyre all demons, zarkon isnt a super bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith sighs as he stares in the mirror, small ears sticking up out his hair. It's been a month, a month since he became <i>this</i>, the worst kind of demon in his opinion. Galra were known for their harsh demeanor and brutish ways, so of course he ended up as one. Even in Hell they were known as one of the worst demons! Keith really had the worst luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll meet you (in hell)

**Author's Note:**

> this is...bad...just take it from me...

Keith sighs as he stares in the mirror, small ears sticking up out his hair. It's been a month, a month since he became  _ this _ , the worst kind of demon in his opinion. Galra were known for their harsh demeanor and brutish ways, so of course he ended up as one. Even in Hell they were known as one of the worst demons! Keith really had the worst luck.

 

He had always known he would be a demon, despite not having a family there to tell him so; he wasn't fit to belong to Heaven, but he had higher hopes than this. He would've been content with being an Altean, the fruitiest of demons. 

 

With a sigh Keith pulls at his ears, shaking his head before leaving the bathroom to get dressed. It was his first day as a working demon, he had gotten his papers yesterday, and from now on he would be hunting down souls. (How fun.) 

 

He takes his medicine, a pill that was supposed to make himself appear human to any human who saw him. The existence of demons was still myth among humans, and most demons wanted it to stay that way.

 

Keith manages to get to work without too much trouble. A white haired Altean tried to strike up a conversation with him, she was kind, and Keith found himself wishing he was one of them instead.  

 

He takes a deep breath as he walks into the Galran office, into the deepest part of Hell. It was hot, really hot, and Keith briefly wonders if he'll ever get used to it. 

 

"Oh, you must be Keith." A purple skinned Galra looks him up and down, frowning. "The Commander is waiting for you." 

 

Keith nods, following the direction that the Galra points in. He enters an office where who assumes is the Commander sits.

 

"Ah, Keith, hello. I'm Zarkon, the Head of the Galra." Zarkon nods curtly at him. 

 

"H-hello." Keith bows his head, already feeling uncomfortable.

 

"Here is your first assignment." Zarkon hands Keith a file. "As a Galra, it is your duty to decide what demon this human will be." 

 

Keith swallows nervously. That was a heavy burden for any person! 

 

"For today, Shiro will be helping you." A somewhat human looking Galra waves at him. Keith didn't even notice he was in the room until now. 

 

Keith lets out a small sigh of relief, he wouldn't be all alone on his first day. 

 

"Shiro, I trust you'll be able to help our new Galra friend." Shiro nods, his smile managing to calm Keith, just a little bit. 

 

Zarkon waves his hand before disappearing. Keith stares at the spot where he was moments before.

 

"Hello, Keith. I'm Shiro." The Galra smiles and offers a hand, which Keith readily shakes.

 

"Nervous?"

 

Keith nods, "Yeah."

 

Shiro chuckles, "That's normal. Before long, this stuff will be easy." 

 

Keith sighs, "I hope so."

 

"So, what do you know about what we do?" Shiro asks, starting to walk out of the office.

 

"Eat human souls?" Keith offers, following behind the taller man. 

 

Shiro laughs, "Not quite."

 

"As you know, many humans are descended from either angels or demons." 

 

Keith nods. He had known he was a demon since a young age.

 

"Once they reach a certain age, their form starts to take shape, and they find their caste, be it in Heaven or Hell." 

 

"Yours, as you know, is Galran, and in Hell." 

 

Keith nods again. He understood that much.

 

"It's our duty to find humans that are descended from demons and decide what caste they will be placed in." 

 

"Okay. That doesn't sound too complicated." Keith stares at the file in his hands. 

 

"Go on, open it." Shiro smiles encouragingly, like a father seeing his son off to his first day of school. 

 

Keith does, and nearly drops the papers.

 

"LANCE??"

 

///

 

Lance sneezes, shivering as he does. Maybe he was getting a cold?

 

He sighs, continuing to sweep the floor of the diner. All his friends were taking shape, Hunk was an Balmeran, Pidge was an Altean, and here he was, still waiting. His mother assured him that his day was coming, but Lance was impatient.

 

He thought about Keith for a moment. The man hadn't stopped by in a while, was he sick? For a moment Lance wonders if Keith was a demon, but the thought quickly dissipates. Keith, a demon? No way. Keith was definitely human.

 

So, when Keith walks into the diner, purple ears and all, Lance has to hold back a scream.

 

"You!! How!! But!!"

 

Keith huff's, looking anywhere but Lance. There's a buff dude with Keith, he's kinda hot, Lance admits. 

 

Shiro sighs, silently groaning, why was this happening? 

 

When Keith said he knew Lance, Shiro knew Zarkon had set this up. Galra weren't supposed to know their assignments.

 

"Hello, my name is Keith and I'm here to assign you your demon caste." 

 

Pidge is sitting on a stool at the bar, Hunk standing beside them. They're both laughing, Hunk trying harder to hide his amusement than Pidge. 

 

"Use more emotion, Keith." Shiro suggest, although even the elder Galra is smiling slightly. 

 

"Shut up," Keith mumbles. 

 

Lance huffs, crossing his arms, "So, you're Galra, then?"

 

Keith sighs, shrugging, "I guess so."

 

Lance grins, "Cool."

 

Keith wonders what he possibly thinks could be cool about being Galran. "Anyway, your caste is---"

 

"Wait!" Lance shouts, "Shouldn't this be more, I don't know, suspenseful?" 

 

"I don't know." Keith sighs. "No?"

 

Shiro chuckles, "Congratulations, Lance. You're a demon!" Shiro pulls out some confetti that Keith didn't know he had and throws it.

 

"I have to clean that up." Lance states, frowning.

 

"Oh." Shiro smiles sheepishly, "Sorry." 

 

Lance sighs, "You know, whatever, just, tell me."

 

Keith nods, "You are an Altean."

 

Lance lets out a relieved sigh. "Okay."

 

"Hey, like me!" Pidge grins, throwing a thumbs up in Lance's direction.

 

"Like my family." Lance smiles and Keith's heart thrums.  

 

"Anyway, as an Altean--"

 

"I know, I know! It's our duty to greet humans!" Lance grins, giving Keith and Shiro a thumbs up. "When do I start?"

 

Shiro laughs lightly, "As you might know, you have shifts. I'm sure Allura will be able to tell you all of this."

 

Lance nods, head bobbing so fast Keith briefly worries Lance will break his neck. "Got it!"

 

Shiro looks at Keith and smiles, "Looks like your first job was an easy one. Remember, not all assignments are already aware that they're demons, so some might require more caution." 

 

Keith nods, grimacing. "Okay..."

 

Shiro pats Keith on the back, "It'll become second nature before you know it."

 

Keith lets out a small sigh. Shiro was right. Something about the older man was extremely comforting, and Keith found it easy to believe anything he said. 

 

"Anyway, Keith," Lance wiggles his eyebrows, "I can guess you haven't come in for a month because of this?" He gestures in Keith's general direction. 

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "Yeah. Didn't want you to get scared."

 

Lance huffs, sticking out his tongue, "Please, me, Lance McClain, scared? Never."

 

"What about that time--"

 

"Shut it, Pidge!"

 

Keith snickers, "Oh?"

 

"Okay, Pidge, Hunk, you two have gotta go." Lance runs a hand through his hair, sighing.

 

"But I didn't even do anything!" Hunk complains as Lance shoos the two of them out of the diner. 

 

"Well, Lance, you'll be transforming soon enough, but I assume you'll be alright. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you." Shiro nods his head as he exits the diner, "I'll wait outside, Keith." 

 

Lance waves, thanking Shiro as he leaves before facing Keith, smirking, "The ears suit you."

 

Keith huffs, crossing his arms, "Whatever, Lance."

 

"Geez, can't take a compliment?" Lance steps towards Keith, "Maybe I was serious?"

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "Sure."

 

Lance groans, "You're so...stupid!"

 

"Look who's talking." Keith mumbles, suddenly aware of how close Lance was to him and how he smelled like the ocean--salty and warm.

 

Lance sighs, shaking his head, "You know, it's whatever. Doesn't matter." He steps away from Keith, waving his hand, "I'll see you in hell, Keithy-boy."

 

Keith snorts, "looking forward to working with you", he says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Shiro's smiling at him when he exits the diner and Keith feels uncomfortable at the implications behind the smile.

 

"What?" He asks, raising an eyebrow as they walk towards the car.

 

"Oh, nothing." Shiro is still smiling but Keith finds it hard to stay mad at him. 

 

Keith grumbles, "Whatever..."

 

Thoughts of Lance fill his mind and he frowns; he had a feeling he would be seeing a lot of him, and he couldn't tell if that was a pleasant thought or not. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> maybe i will continue this au?????  
> ( the tumblr : <http://starbunpng.tumblr.com> )


End file.
